nationcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines
BREAKING OF ANY OF THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN MODERATION AGAINST YOU (TEMPORARY OR PERMANENT) APPEALING MAY NOT ALWAYS BE AVAILABLE WHEN BANNED WE ARE NOT 'COUNTRYANIMALS' OR 'COUNTRYHUMANS' We do not have any relationship with creators of either trend, Nationcats is seperate from them and has existed somewhat before Countryanimals, we had Countryhuman/Conturyanimal vandalism on the Wiki in the past, do not bring any characters from either trend into this wiki, we are a series owned by friends. We are not a trend. You are free to suggest characters on our discord. We lean more positive on Polandball. What is not allowed to be given a page * Characters that where Never Designed/Approved by the Art Team/Creators * CountryHumans * CountryAnimals * CountryFurries * CountryCats (Secondary Name for CountryAnimals/CountryFurries) * PolandBall (We are not hostile to them but references to them are ok) * Anything that is not a official character that is not confirmed by the Tumblr or Staff created-Wiki page. Fan Made vs Approved-Fan Suggestions The biggest rule in Nationcats Wiki is Fan-Made content is not permitted if its not Canon/Approved by the Creators of of the series. For example, creating a cat based off a Nation and making a page for it without asking for approval from the Creators is not tolerated. We are Not Polandball Wiki where anyone in the community can create a Characters Info. But if you do have a good Character with a bio/info and a good design it has a high chance of appearing within the series and being approved. Only Bandettos, BobbdaBlue or trusted admins can Approve Characters, Fanart will not be the Photo on the Characters Page, Characters must be submitted to Either the Discord Channel, an Admins Profile or r/nationcats Note that Nations, Cities, Providences, Territories, Major Organizations and States are only allowed, Political Party, Movements or other cannot be a Character. Territories or Nations without Flags Read the rules above before designing characters Some Territories, States or Cities do not always have flags or a banner represent them, so instead these tips can help as a substitute: * Use the Territory, State, City Coat of arms, Logo, e.t.c. (unless Logo is Copyrighted). * If there is no Emblem, the character will have to be a personification of the place using normal cat fur. * Unofficial Flags maybe used if they are used for real. Sensitivity This Rule is Important Characters like NaziKitten or Islamic Emirate of AfghanistanCat may be be Controversial but demanding them to be pulled from the Series or Wiki will be IGNORED. It is best to ignore the pages rather then Flagging them for Deletion. Complaining about controversial characters will result in a ban. Harassment or Vandalism Harassment, serious racism, or attacking someone because of their race, gender, sexuality, account details or opinions is a moderation but the ban will be different depending on what the person is harassing the other about: * Racism, LGBTPhobia/heterophobia or religion discrimination = 3 day ban. * Opinion or account detail (User Info) mockery = 1 day ban (if the discussion is civil then there will no Ban). * Vandalism = 1 month ban. * Other bans may have different lengths depending on how bad the Situation. Copyright Protection of Characters People are free to use Nationcat characters as profile pictures, drawings, wallpapers, e.t.c, if they claim the characters are entirely under the ownership of the comic's Creators [https://nationcats.tumblr.com/ Bandettos]'' and Bobbdablue.'' Anyone claiming the ownership of a character is entirely false. Unless that character was suggested by the person and put into the series as canon. Posting Nationcats on another site besides Tumblr or this Wiki will need to link the NationCat Tumblr as credit. Selling/Purchasing Characters Anyone selling Nationcats as Adoptables IS NOT APART OF THE NATIONCATS ART TEAM, treating Nationcats as an Enclosed Species or Sellable Characters is NOT ALLOWED and we do not charge anyone money for the ownership of an character nor will we ever sell one. Official Art Styles (examples) Here are the Official Styles for Nationcats used by the Creators (no you wont get banned for not using these) JapanKitten.png | Left is the Complex Style the Right is the Simpler 'Chibi' The Style for the Chibi one Sometimes May Change Compared to the Darker One Where do I submit my Fanart? (not really a rule) * The Fanart Page * The Tumblr * The Discord Channel * The r/nationcats Subreddit It is suggested to not post fanart to Deviantart. Bandettos was falsely banned from there for simply arguing with a Fart Fetish Artist. Category:Other